Valentine's Daughter
by clary-jace01
Summary: Clary's mother passed away when she was young and she has always known that she was a shadowhunter and what her father did to her. She meets Isabelle, Alec and Jace after helping them in a fight with demons. I'm not very good with summaries though, so please read and review.


Jaces POV

'Did you hear about all those meetings the clave has been having lately' Isabelle Lightwood said as we walked through an abandoned subway station. 'Apparently they found a shadowhunter girl that no one has ever heard of before. She claimed to be Valentine's daughter.'

'Now come on Izzy, Valentine doesn't have a daughter, that's just a rumor, right Jace?' Alec said, but I didn't answer. I spun around, squinting into the darkness, and heard it. A low chuckle escaped the shadows, as if someone had found our conversation funny. I reached for my witchlight and shone it into the darkness, watching as the shadows melted away into a stone wall. No one was there.

'Jace?' Izzy's uncertain voice broke the silence from behind me.

'I thought I heard something' I said, turning back towards them and letting the shadows reform behind me.

'Lets just get moving. We have to find something soon. My sensor says that something demonic is down here' Alec said, walking off into the tunnels ahead. Izzy and I followed, and we walked along in silence until Alec came to a sudden stop in the center of a circular chamber, leaving me to almost walk into him.

'This doesn't make sense' Alec said, furrowing his brow as he looked at his sensor, 'according to my sensor we should be-'

There was a sudden movement in the air and we found ourselves in the center of a circle of demons.

'-surrounded' Alec finished, looking around at the mess they were in.

The circle of demons began to close in, and I heard Izzy gasp at the amount of demons; there had to be at least fifty of them.

Just as suddenly as the demons had appeared, a flash of red fell from a beam in the roof, landing next to Alec and Isabelle. A girl stood from her crouched position on the floor, brushing her red hair from her eyes. She was short, and her hair fell in curls around her face, her eyes a piercing green. From the runes on her skin she must have been a shadowhunter, but the runes were strange and unfamiliar. She had a single seraph blade that glinted from a pocket in her jacket, and a stele sticking out of her left boot. I had thought I knew every shadowhunter in the area, yet I had never seen this girl before, and from the looks on Alec and Isabelle's faces it was evident that they hadn't seen her before either. She had an air of something different about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

'Didn't anyone ever teach you that it was rude to stare' The girl said, and before we could recover she had turned away towards the oncoming crowd of demons, who chose that moment to pounce.

Isabelle's whip glinted in the air as she brought it down onto the demon facing her, and Alec and I had our seraph blades out a second later, slashing the next two demons as they approached. I watched from the corner of my eye as the girl was approached by a line of demons. Something sparkled in her hand as she flicked her seraph blade into the demon in front of her, slicing through the demons behind it as they exploded into puddles of ichor. I stared at where the seraph blade had wedged itself into the wall, too far for any of us to reach. She had just thrown her only weapon away, what was she going to do without it?

Another demon ran at her, and I watched, amazed, as she flicked her wrist lazily against the demon's neck, the crack echoing in the circular chamber, black ichor spilling out from the point that the girl's wrist had connected with the demon and it fell to the ground and began folding in on itself, dead.

'Jace, watch out!' Alec yelled, jerking me back to attention. I ducked as a demon launched itself at me, and stabbed the seraph blade into it's head, shielding my face as it exploded above me. Standing up, I realized that the girl was now surrounded by seven raum demons.

Clary's POV

I looked around at the raum demons surrounding me and felt a slow smile spread across my face.

'Sorry to leave at such short notice' I told the demons that were closing in on me, 'but I have to be going now' and with that I jumped upwards, grabbing a ceiling beam and swinging myself up onto it . I looked down just in time to see the demons pounce onto the spot where I had been standing a second ago, tearing and biting at each other's limbs.

I chuckled to myself as I watched the demons that were too dumb to realize they were destroying each other.

I looked around and caught blondie staring at me, or 'Jace' as the other boy had called him. He was looking at me as if he had never seen another person before, and for some insane reason I felt myself blush under his incredulous stare. I drew my gaze away from his face, and looked around. The room was empty except for the three shadow hunters. I dropped back onto the floor, looking around at the puddles of ichor. Looking more closely, I recognized the girl as Isabelle Lightwood, which must mean that the dark-haired boy was her brother, Alec Lightwood. I recognized them from their parents, who had questioned me along with the clave.

They all stared at me, just as they had before the fight.

'Didn't I just tell you that its rude to stare?' I asked, my voice cold and condescending.

'Who are you?' Alec asked, having been the first to recover.

'Now now Alec, don't be so rude' I said, avoiding the question. I didn't like the idea of answering the questions of people who seemed so close to the clave, and so well informed.

'How do you know his name?' Isabelle said, her voice sharp and demanding. I turned to her, my face one of amusement.

'I know all your names, Isabelle Lightwood' I said watching her pale as I spoke her full name.

'What's my name then?' Jace asked, speaking for the first time. I turned to him, looking him up and down. I remembered hearing his name mentioned by Maryse when the clave were questing me, and how a woman had corrected her with his full name.

'Jonathon Wayland' I said, my voice hiding my uncertainty.

'Its Jace, actually' he corrected, 'and you were following us, you laughed at something Alec had said when we were talking about that unknown shadowhunter, didn't you?'

I remembered, sinking into the shadows as he had pulled out his witchlight to try and find me, but of course a simple rune had me invisible even to his eye.

'Yes I suppose I did, didn't I?' was all I said in return, smirking at the look on his face at my confession.

'Well, since you know our names, its only fair that we should know yours' Isabelle said, trying to circle the conversation back to my name.

I sighed. I didn't have that many options, and what harm could it do, they had already heard the rumors. 'My name is Clary' I said, walking towards the exit. At the corner I spun around to face them, 'Though I am also know as Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, Valentines daughter' I said, and smiled at the reaction I got before I turned around and disappeared around the corner, leaving Isabelle's gasp hanging in the air and Alec and Jace frozen with shock.


End file.
